Henry The Octopus (Frosty The Snowman) Part III - Henry Comes To Life/Main Titles
Part 3 of Henry The Octopus (Frosty The Snowman). Story (The kids run out of the school, all of them talking excitedly.) Molly: Hey, look at the snow! Goby: It's cold and snowy! Oona: Yeah, it's the best kind of snow, too. Deema: I like snow. Wubbzy: Yeah, snow's good. (Gil and Nonny push a huge snowball onto the scene.) Gil: We're building a snowman, Daizy. Nonny: You make the head. (Daizy leaves and returns with a snowball smaller than the other one.) Daizy: The head is the most difficult part. (puts it on top of the bigger snowball) Ask anyone. (Nonny takes a button off of his coat and puts it on the snowman's face for the nose.) Gil: What'll we call him? Nonny: Yeah, should we call him Harold? Goby: Uh, Bweoorf. Deema: Nah. Oona: Christopher Columbus? Daizy: Oh, no. Wubbzy: Oatmeal? Other Kids: Oatmeal? Daizy: How about...Henry? Gil: Henry? Nonny: Yeah, Henry it is! Henry the snowman! (The kids cheer and start singing) Kids: ��Henry The Octopus, what a happy jolly soul. With a corn cob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal...Henry The Oct-�� (Master Frown is then seen chasing Swift Heart out of the school.) Master Frown: Come back hear, you! (Master Frown eventually catches up to Swift Hear and grabs her by her ankles, inadvertantly causing the hat to fly off his head and into Daizy's arms. Daizy puts the hat on Henry's head and Henry suddenly comes to life.) Henry: Happy Birthday! (The kids and Master Frown are utterly surprised.) Daizy: That hat brought Henry to life. It must be magic! Master Frown: Magic? My hat, magic? Daizy: Just look! (A gust of wind suddenly blows the hat off Henry's head, and Master Frown catches it.) Master Frown: If that hat is magic, I want it back! Daizy: But it's not yours anymore! You threw it away! Master Frown: Don't talk back to your elders, you naughty, naughty little girl. (picks Swift Heart up and puts her back in the hat) And you, stay in there, or they'll be no carrots for Christmas! Gil: But you can't take that hat back! Nonny: It brought Henry to life! Daizy: You saw it happen! Master Frown: I saw nothing of the kind. Swift Heart: (chatters) Master Frown: Quiet. I can't lose that hat if it's really got magic now! It'll make me a millionaire magician! Daizy: But we saw Henry come to life, didn't we? Gil: Uh-huh. Nonny: Oh, we sure did. Master Frown: You silly children believe everything you see. When you're grown up, you'll realize that snowman can't come to life. Daizy: But, we... Master Frown: Silly, silly, silly! (Master Frown puts the hat on and leaves.) Gil: Aw, Henry, we don't care what grown-ups say. Nonny: We know you did come to life. Daizy: We know, Henry, we just now. (The title card appears.) Captain Feathersword (voice-over, singing): ��Henry The Octopus, was a jolly happy soul. With a corn cob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal.�� Chorus: ��Henry The Octopus is a fairy tale they say. He was made of snow but the children know how he came to life one day...�� End of Part III '''Click Here for Part IV: 'Henry The Octopus (Frosty The Snowman) Part IV - Henry Comes To Life Again'' Category:Frosty the Snowman Parts